


【盾冬】私心与时间结[fix_it接A4][完结]

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: Bucky始终无法原谅Steve。在一次执行任务时，他的冲动或者一个私心彻底改变了两人百年纠缠的时间线。最终，他才意识到，对方选择留在那个时间点，完全是迫不得已，而自己居然才是始作俑者。在任何宇宙，任何时间线，他们依旧深爱对方。





	1. 争吵

第一章 争吵  
“身份确认。穿越者：Bucky Barnes！欢迎回来！请进行三次时间校准！”  
Bucky低头看了下自己右手里的银色手提箱，密码锁转盘指向了20190603。他看了看对面白色高墙上的电子时钟，自己离开了不到半秒而已。  
脚下的指示灯由红变蓝，宣告一切正常，自己又回到了复仇者基地的地下实验室里。

人类一旦发现自己可以玩弄时间，事情就变得一发不可收拾。在那场庞大棋局收官之后，非法穿越开始渐渐出现，黑市甚至直接贩卖起各类时间旅行的详细报价。尽管最基本款的观光旅游报价数尾的0多到让人头晕眼花，好事者依旧趋之若鹜。谁不想做一次时间的操控者呢？于是，复仇者们的战后清理又多了项细碎麻烦的新任务——抓捕非法穿越者，并修补被肆意破坏的时间线。

Fury坚持认为Bucky是最合适人选。能力自然不必多说，顶尖武器专家、白刃格斗大师，特别是这种需要隐秘在阴影中的工作，对于常年从事暗杀者的Bucky而言更是信手拈来，而他本人也乐意接受。每个人都在享受战后的久别重逢，温馨团聚，重振休息。而Bucky却急需让自己忙起来。只有把大脑用随便什么乱七八糟的东西塞满，他才不会在独自一人的时想起Steve的白色鬓角与深浅皱纹，特别是那闪着刺伤自己心脏光线的戒指。

他把旅行箱上的盘锁全部重新拨回0位，放回密封柜。从基地地底出来时，太阳已经开始下山。他没开车，一个人默默走到公交站台，选择了最绕弯的线路，挑了个靠窗的位子。他压低了鸭舌帽，透过已经磨花的玻璃窗，在走走停停的气刹声里，天空由昏黄变烧红，由紫铜又变漆黑。  
不着急回家，他一点也不着急。

到了公寓楼下，抬头看着二楼亮着的灯光，Bucky深深叹了口气。  
Steve给了自己一个欢迎拥抱。他们拥抱过无数次，用各种方法。在布鲁克林的时候，自己可以用一个臂弯把对方拥入怀里，再肆意抓挠对方柔软的金发。如此想来，似乎现在这个世界里，自己是唯一知道Steve头发柔软的人。他们在军帐里拥抱过，在昆式战斗机里也拥抱过，甚至在床上。但Bucky觉得自己的双臂很僵硬。  
拥抱的温度正变得越来越冷，胸膛的距离愈发遥远。

“今天是什么任务？”对方躲在玻璃水杯后看着自己。  
“有人回到一个星期前，把总统带到昨天杀死了。在昨天杀死总统，在今天就没有罪证。”他百无聊赖地用叉子翻搅着意面，“”在家好好休养就好！这种你事情没必要知道细节！”  
这句话Bucky说出口就开始后悔。他告诉自己别把愤怒带在脸上，反正最后的最后美国队长也不可能在公众面前和一个同性高调结婚。他做的一切选择都符合美国队长这个光辉伟岸的形象。事到如今，自己和一个年长的老朋友怄气毫无意义。但他总是忍不住去伤害Steve，更是在用过去不断惩罚自己。  
“我只是关心些你的工作……”对方的声音很轻。  
“你要是真关心，就应该站在我身边！不会和Peggy结婚，还他妈的全职在家！”  
和这些日子以来一样，他又在自责和后悔中和Steve不可避免地争吵。

他快速扫完碗里的肉酱，在厨房哗哗水流里洗完自己的餐具，便径直回到自己屋里。在用力甩上房门的一瞬间，他扑在床上，嘴里忍不住吐出一句“Bucky，你真是个混蛋！”  
一整晚他既想去安慰Steve，又抑制不住怒火，担心自己把事情变得更糟。不出意外地，今晚他又失眠了。

一早，当自己出现在基地时，Fury立刻递上了任务书。  
“目标可能是位非法穿越观光者，他已经在过去滞留太久，可能导致时间结产生。我们得在结出现前把他带回来。”  
所谓时间结是指当穿越者反复出现并影响某个时间点或时间段时，各种时间线会扭曲缠绕在一起，而这个穿越者将被困在其中无法重新回到原来时间。

目标时间：1945年9月2日。  
这个时间Bucky在熟悉不过了，那是二战结束的日子。他有点愣神。犹豫了片刻，想起与Steve一次又一次的争吵，想起过去的美好老时光，他鬼使神差地轻轻转动拇指，把时间往前拨动了几下。  
1944年12月。  
目的地：阿尔卑斯山。

“Bucky！”Fury大叫起来，“该死！”  
一切都晚了。

他想用和Steve一样的私心去改变那辆火车上的命运，改变所有结局。只是当时，Bucky并不知道这一次小小的改变，到底意味着什么代价。

TBC


	2. 火车

一声撞击！

Bucky摔落在剧烈摇晃的火车车厢上。银色车皮在冰雪覆盖下格外湿滑，他立刻俯下身，右手抓住边缘的把手才勉强没让自己掉下去。振金手掌死死扣住时间手提箱，等身体的摇晃逐渐变得轻微，确定重拾控制力和身体重心，他才深深呼出大口白气。

如果自己没有掉落阿尔卑斯山的皑皑山谷，想必一直会是Steve默契无比的好搭档。他正面冲在前线，无所畏惧，自己则在暗处保障背后安全。完美的配合定会让人津津乐道。用不了一年，咆哮突击队那帮胆大心细的单身汉们就能在枪林弹雨后，坐在小酒馆里畅饮哄笑，一起吹着戏谑口哨，一边为残酷战争的彻底结束而狂欢歌唱。说不定，自己会趁着越来越混乱的场面，带着酒劲用玩笑的语气邀请对方跳一支蹩脚的舞，甚至敞开心扉地彻底告白。或许会有回应，或许无疾而终。最糟糕，他还是会像现在一样，选择与一个女孩结婚。但即使如此，一切都变得像时间正常流淌般温柔缓慢，容易接受。

绝不是像现在！

经历了一百年的痛苦纠缠与相互折磨，那个愿意为自己对抗117个国家，那个对自己从不吝啬吐露爱意的男人，毫无征兆地说——“真是抱歉了。我突然想试试卸了你胳膊的那个人所说的另一种人生！”

亲手把自己推入了孤独绝望的深渊，否定两人的所有过往？简直荒谬至极！眼下，既然自己已经严重违背了Fury的任务目标，干脆一不做二不休，先成全私心——阻止自己掉下火车！

雪很大，风更急。黑色制服让核心区体温维持了稳定，而冰雪在狂风助虐下隔刮着每一寸裸露肌肤。Bucky万分庆幸寒冷让自己保持了冷静。他悄悄从车厢侧边爬下，落在车厢尾部的连接处。轻扫掉浮雪，隔着那模糊不堪的玻璃窗，他看到了内部的两个身影——是自己和Steve。

对方的背影强壮结识，完美的倒三角根本没法将他和公寓里的那个略带倦意的白发老人联系在一起。从耳后延伸到脖窩，金发被规整的剃成棱角分明的线。曾经，Bucky很爱用自己的手腹沿着那整齐的边缘一路抚摸，直到喉结、肩骨和后背。而对方会微笑着，很乐于自己那么做。

“只有10秒的时间窗口可用。”车厢里的自己正和Steve说着话，“错过那个窗口我们就成……”

“挡风玻璃上的虫子了。”车厢外的Bucky微微动着嘴唇，一同说着不会忘却的词句。

“趴下！”Steve突然大叫起来。

巨大的火球从车厢内爆炸而出，脚下剧烈晃动，站在车尾的自己拼命抓住栏杆也难以站稳。在第一波爆炸后，Bucky背部紧靠着车体，向外侧山崖方向微微前移。小心翼翼地用眼角观察——穿着蓝色外套的自己正挂在即将折断的扶手之上。

他立刻掏出抛绳枪！一头固定在车厢尾部的缓冲器上，而另一头的抓钩不偏不倚地射插在那个摇摇欲坠的把手斜上方。

“我没事！这里有根很牢固的绳索！Steve？”

看着消失在边缘的黑色皮靴，确认自己已借助绳索重新爬回了残破车厢，Bucky调整着转盘时间：

2019年6月12日

地点：史密森尼博物院（Smithsonian Institution）

在呼喊Steve的声音淹没在狂风中，消失在自己耳边时，Bucky站在了光滑的大理石的墙壁边，拍了拍肩头积雪，重回现实。

美国队长展区的入口处依旧摆放着咆哮突击队成员的制服，但似乎少了几件。拿着玩具星盾的一群孩子蹦跳着从里面走了出来，领队老师们正用收声的手势提醒他们保持安静。穿过人群，他望向自己的那面生平简介墙壁。

照片变成了Steve！？

文字写着：

“当Steve Rogers第一次在布鲁克林的小操场遇到Bucky Barnes时，从未想到有一天自己会因此出现在欧洲战场。1944年12月，他在阿尔卑斯山执行任务时，从爆炸的车厢上不幸坠落身亡。他的好友Bucky Barnes接替他成为美国队长。

Steve Grant Rogers

1918–1944”

这不对！

Bucky倒吸一口凉气，又狠狠咬着下嘴唇。和自己预想的改变背道而驰！自己的小贪心毁了Steve的整个人生！

他来不及去确认其他变化，来不及回到基地和Fury解释一切。攥动着手里旅行箱的把手，没有任何迟疑，数字被再次拨到1944年12月。

地点依旧是那个风雪大作的山谷。但这次，Bucky要确保自己百分之百掉下去！

雪还是那么大，让人几乎睁不开眼。在一声爆炸后，他猫腰顶着风雪，从车顶上迅速向冒着浓烟的车厢移动。

他从上方看着自己，仿佛残忍的命运在那一瞬间又再次在身体上翻涌了一遍。脊柱里的钢板都隐隐作痛起来。但一想到博物馆里Steve的一切，他立刻拔出枪。反正都要失去，他索性狠下心对着自己的左手臂接连射击。绝对不该破坏Steve光辉灿烂的一生！这比其他任何事更重要。

目送着自己难堪地坠落深渊，他转身正想离开，却被一拳打翻在地！

糟糕！Steve发现了自己！

“你杀了Bucky！”他怒吼着！自己从未见过Steve如此愤怒，他几乎是在嘶吼，“你是谁！？”

这拳非常重，比在华盛顿公路桥下的那拳凶狠百倍！如果没有那时对方的一句“Bucky？”自己大概还会是九头蛇的武器，浑浑噩噩地活下去，永远没有安息的一天。

于是，他鬼使神差回答了一句

“winter soldier。”

在模糊视线的暴风雪里，他再次启动了手提箱，纵身跳下山谷。

Bucky站在公寓对角的街边，迟迟不敢进门。许久之后，他看到颤巍巍地身影走了出来。对方穿着自己既熟悉又讨厌的黄色外套，花了很长时间，慢吞吞地摸遍所有口袋，才找到钥匙，锁上了门。

肉眼可见，Steve变得很虚弱，比自己离开时更加虚弱。那绝非衰老的自然痕迹，而仿佛灵魂被强行抽走，枯槁的残肢勉强做着反射动作。Steve的眼窝深陷，眼睛更浑浊不堪，整个身体都蜷曲了起来。Bucky的心猛烈地抽动着，带着苦涩的怜悯，悄无声息地跟了过去。

Steve走得非常慢，几乎过一两条街区就得停下来休息。他喘着粗气的样子，让Bucky想起哮喘剧烈发作时的Stevie。随着车流和人群越来越少，他在一个偏僻小教堂停了下来。

矮矮的石头墓碑上，写着两人都熟悉的名字。

“James Buckanan Barnes”

“1917-2014”

“这么多年了，我还是没法原谅自己。”他哽咽而颤抖，“我早该察觉到winter soldier就是你！我不该亲手杀了你！”

也许是悲伤，也许是体力不支，老人跪坐在地上。佝偻的身子像一棵秋天的罂粟花，不堪风雨的重压。

Bucky的手提箱转盘再度转动起来。

时间：2014年4月4日

地点：华盛顿

TBC


	3. 交换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有轻微性描写

时间：2014年4月4日  
地点：华盛顿

天空出现一个巨大火球，炸破鼓膜的撞击声伴随而至！  
Bucky下意识地弯腰降低重心，做出战术防御动作。再次直起身时，他看到Steve已经被榴弹震飞，撞上公路桥下的一辆公交车，而自己正端着支加挂了榴弹发射器的M4。转头望向不远处从地面上艰难爬起的Sam，他把自己的衣领拉得更高。解决掉身边的两个小角色后，Bucky伸出右手，友好地将满脸疑惑的猎鹰从地上拉起，递给对方一把匕首。自己也随之跳下！

在不断的金色火光和似乎无法停歇的枪炮声中，他委身与一辆黑色Yokun后方观察情况。  
黑色匕首像只炙热灼手的蛾围绕着银色盾牌飞舞。如果说，那几十年来自己记得什么，就只有眼前无休止的武器知识和刻在肌肉反射中的格斗技巧。不久之后，自己就会带着模糊记忆把Steve从波托马克河里打捞起来，一如他将自己从麻木肮脏的一无所知中解救。而现在，Steve的那枚戒指又重新把自己推回了冰冷的孤立无援。

winter soldier的一拳击裂了水泥地面。Bucky有点想把那些拳头都打在Steve身上。对方现在大概正坐在布鲁克林公寓的窗边，喝着Fury从世界各地带回的茶，看着无聊华盛顿邮报。由于视力的下降，好不容易习惯智能手机的他，又重新回归了纸质读物。但他显然不可能下不去手，这让自己在心底苦笑了一下。

Nat突然从侧面冲出，骑上winter soldier脖子，企图绞缠对方。虽然用一个后顶动作摆脱了她，但却被紧随而至的Steve重压在地！  
Steve骑在自己腰腹上，用右手将自己的右手腕牢牢按在地面。右手肘贴地并抵住winter soldier颈部，迫使对方右臂弯曲。左手掌心穿过对方的右手肘下方并抓住自己右手腕。

“你杀了Bucky！在那辆火车上！”  
愤怒从唇齿间挤压而出，像野兽地低吼。

“Who the hell is Bucky？”

自己的这句话显然是火上浇油。Steve开始上提自己的左手臂，通过关节作用给winter soldier的肩和肘关节施加巨大压力。整条手臂发出金属摩擦地声响，外壳被撕碎，内部的缆线血管般断裂开来！  
疼痛和一系列高强度体力支出让winter soldier挣扎的力道明显减弱。失去手臂的重创，更是措手不及。Steve喘着粗气，抬手摸出背后的盾，将尖利的边缘对准对方的头部，高高举起！

“他是我的一部分！而你就在我眼前杀了他！你在那个山谷杀死了两个人！这么多年是什么支撑着我去适应这个操蛋的世界？我没那么高尚！我只想找到你！然后亲手杀了你！”

"Steve！”Nat大喊起来，“别冲动！”  
Nat明白美国队长绝不能当街私刑杀人！那会成为媒体的众矢之的，神盾局和复仇者们被人诟病的把柄，更是听证会甚至是法庭上无休止的辩论与审判！嘴舌之毒胜于刀枪之痛，那种长时间挥之不去的心理折磨，没人比她更心知肚明！

但一切还是晚了……  
世界上最坚硬的金属轻松切断了柔软的脖颈。  
在鲜红血浆喷射中，头颅滚地，面罩掉落下来。

“Bucky？”  
Steve呆滞地瘫坐在开始变冷的尸体和血泊上。在直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣声中，他和Nat被赶来的特警按在地面。  
任由脸上的血迹流淌，他没做任何反抗。

自己在火车顶上一句无意义又极度多余的话，让Steve执拗地认为是自己在几十年前杀死了自己？而对winter soldier的恨意在心中郁结几十年后，最终爆发成不可挽回的后果。

手提箱的时间转盘再次转动。这次，他得阻止Steve杀了自己！  
时间：2014年4月1日  
地点：华盛顿公寓

夜晚公寓的小玻璃窗里散着黄黄微光，金发姑娘笑得很甜。她搂着一篮换洗衣物和Steve聊着一杯咖啡的笑话，根本就是在调情。自己终于可以在每次对方满脸醋意不厌其烦地提起多多的玩具熊时，漂亮地反击一个小护士的洗衣机。  
狡猾的Steve，居然从没告诉过自己这些细节。

姑娘转身离开，Bucky幽灵般从窗户滑入室内，在昏暗的走廊灯下僵直站立向对方打着招呼，一个不知道隔了多久时光的招呼。

“HI……Steve！”  
酸楚突然就在眼底发酵，让他的视线湿润，声音颤抖，“好久不见……”

眼前的这个壮实金发男人属于自己，至少在这个时间点上完完全全属于自己。他们可以去四人约会，可以和姑娘们调情，但都心照不宣的知道对方才是自己的唯一归属地。Bucky想去拥抱那个熟悉的身体，甚至亲吻他有点湿润的鼻尖。但是对于此时的Steve而言，在一个安静平常的工作日夜晚，在一栋老旧公寓走廊里，突如其来地遇到本应几十年前死亡的自己一定太过惊奇。自己需要忍耐，必须给对方合理解释和接受的时间。

Steve停止了开门的动作，转身疑惑地看着他。那种疑惑显然不是对陌生人的警惕，他的眼睛里明明有答案，他只是在确认。

“是我。我没死……”没想到双手会抖得那么窘迫难堪，外套领口的拉链来回撕扯了几遍，才将脸完全露出来。这让自己在对方认为的几十年后第一次重逢中，显得十分丢脸和笨拙。

Steve的表情凝固着。他难以置信地走上前，双手划过Bucky的额前的头发，捧起脸颊。  
“Bucky！？真的是你！”他的嘴角在笑，声音却像在哭，“我的天！”

“是我，Steve。是我。”勉强挤出一个微笑，Bucky已经好久没有这么近在咫尺地看着他了。蓝眼睛多漂亮，在过去的任何时候都会投来毫不吝啬的爱意，“我只想告诉你我没事，千万别杀了winter……”  
但嘴边的词语被更有力的吻堵了回去！  
“等等……Steve……等等……唔……”

自己当然想吻他！但无法逾越的心理障碍是把扎在心房上的尖刀，稍一悸动就抽搐疼痛，强行拔出只会血流成河。

过去的自己甚至会立刻主动直接就趴在墙上，迫不及待地让他用那根玩意猛操弄自己。他爱听Steve在自己耳根的低喘，他爱Steve完完全全射在自己身体的热浪。对方在自己身体里的每一次翻搅都让他心理上的充满感，和那个男人属于自己的占有欲悄然满足。

而在这间木板嘎吱作响的公寓里，只有Bucky这位时间旅行者一个人知道，未来的Steve将毫无征兆地突然砍断这段关系。不假思索的决绝，让过去的一切肉麻情话和床笫交姌都变得虚伪荒诞。如果结局只有悲怆颓唐，也许根本不该开始。每一次亲吻本身仅仅是满足生理需求的大笑话？还是说，未来只是场冰冻时做的噩梦，那个响指之后的胡思妄想？

Bucky在吻的间隙里迷惑着，到底该如何去定义他们的关系？自己又该如何回应这个迫不及待的吻才不算鸠拙愚蠢。  
Steve显然没有，也不准备去思考。他只在乎从时间线中偷出的这一点点两人时光。手臂紧紧掐着Bucky肩膀，像是怕灰姑娘十二点一到就会仓惶逃走。保持着舌尖纠缠，他轻轻摸开门，从缝隙里将他拖了进去。被抵在门内侧的瞬间，附身了下去。

“别……在这里……”Bucky提出了唯一反对意见，“会有人……”他知道要不了多久这里就会出现更多不速之客。  
“谁也不能打扰我们，Bucky。”Steve抬头看着他，“我简直不敢相信！我太想你了！”

再多说些！再多说些！天知道在那场战争后，自己忍耐了多久。  
即使是谎言也远胜那些日复一日的叹息与抱歉。即使害怕太着迷于过去的Steve而逃避现实，Bucky还是不可避免地沉沦下去。

指尖叉进金色发丝，在对方口气温热的吞吐嗦动中弓起腰，高仰起脖子任由喘息从怅然已久的心底肆意外泄。他射在了对方嘴里。没做任何清理，Steve直接起身继续吻他。那闲腥的粘液通过舌尖传递，让吻的轮廓清晰而淫弥。Bucky向下摸索着，对方丝毫没避讳，胯下的东西隔着裤子也知道有涨得多大。

即使未来是个荆棘陷阱，也无法阻挡鸟儿在此刻求爱欢愉。Bucky知道自己永远都是Bucky，无论在任何时间点都是Steve的Buck。他不可救药地投入到纯粹的性爱中，随波逐流不也很好？转过身子，手撑住墙面。不用说任何多余词语，Steve知道他想要什么，和以往的每一次一样。

在几次高潮后，他瘫软着沿着门滑下。Steve温柔而细心地帮他稍作清理。  
“你去了哪里？也被冰冻了？”Steve像布鲁克林的小男孩那样赖在自己怀里。  
“这说来话长……”  
“那不着急，我们有一辈子可以慢慢讲。”  
一辈子？Bucky笑起来，眼角甚至都笑出了眼泪。  
整理好衣物。在亲吻额头后，他们走回起居室。  
显然来了位不速之客！

“我刚刚来。抱歉我被老婆赶出来了。”Fury使了个眼色。  
“我不知道你有老婆。”Steve示意自己坐下。  
“我也不知道你有……”Fury向Bucky迅速微笑了一下，“男朋友。”

一发子弹穿越玻璃窗而来！正中Fury!  
Steve立刻追了过去。Bucky明白，那是自己！  
“我是特工13号！”那位金发姑娘的声音出现在玄关。  
“照顾好他！”Bucky丢下这句，攥紧手提箱也立刻追去。他得保证自己不被Steve错杀，而导致Steve的未来一团糟糕。

好在事情发展和过去一样，Steve的盾牌是个乖巧宠物，从未真正伤到自己。winter soldier从大楼边缘跃下。Bucky走进看了几眼，已很快不见踪迹。  
他一边转动着手提箱上的时间，设定地点，一边告诫对方，“你很快就会知道真相。Fury没事。再见了，Steve！记住我的话，千万别杀了winter soldier！因为他就是我！”

脖子突然被针扎了一下，刚刚想迈出的脚立刻瘫软无力。  
“九头蛇资产已经成功回收！全员撤退！”  
他被拖入一辆闪着诡异红光的悬停飞行器，瞬间消失在黑夜里。

“Bucky！？”Steve默默呼喊着这个名字。

而启动中的手提箱从楼顶掉落，躲在楼间距阴影里的winter soldier，将它轻轻捡起。  
时间：2019年6月18日  
地点：布鲁克林公寓  
手提箱上的时间盘飞快转动起来。

Bucky成为了winter soldier。  
而winter soldier 却错误地回到了2019年6月的布鲁克林。

 

====  
TBC


	4. 河流

眼头有些眩晕，胃部轻微翻搅。  
第一时间穿越的生理反应，Winter soldier显然没那么容易适应。一身黑色制服面罩加银色手臂，即使在傍晚也太过显眼。借着昏黄暮色，他溜进一家即将打烊的街边二手慈善衣物处理商店。商店墙上，满是记号圆圈的日历显示着2019年，他皱了皱眉。再次站在街角时，深蓝鸭舌帽、暗红连帽衫和一条不显眼的牛仔裤，一副标准普通纽约客的打扮。说实话，他意外地挺习惯这样。

远远地，一个熟悉身影从公交车站走了过来。尽管距离不算近，但他一眼就看出来，那是自己！他似乎变得瘦了些许。穿着黑色夹克外套，略显贴身的黑色长裤和最简单的黑皮靴。蓄了胡子，头发和胡子一样打理得很整齐，不再像自己乱糟糟的。看来这些年自己过的还不错？专业的冷静抵过了时光混乱的震惊。跟随自己的进入公寓的身影，暗杀大师悄悄贴上窗格。

屋子里有另一位老人。爬满时间痕迹的脸让winter soldier觉得似曾相识。除了偶尔间金属餐叉碰撞瓷碟的脆响，他们低头吃着意面。屋里的气压低得可怕。金发老人率先打破了沉默，微笑着的几句疑问却引发了自己歇斯底里地愤怒和喊叫。而当回到屋子里后，自己把脸埋在被子里，微微抽动的身体，似乎有点像在哭泣。老人则在默不作声地整理着餐桌，熄灭了黑夜中的灯。公寓恢复死寂。

他悄悄跳下楼，沿着窄窄的楼间缝隙退回街角公园，在长椅上坐下。手中的银色旅行箱似乎是这奇怪现象的关键。手指在箱子上的数字转盘和把手攀爬摸索。指腹触碰到某个机关时，咔哒一声，箱盖弹开了一个缝隙。  
一侧的透明薄膜下堆满嵌套着液体管道与看不懂的齿轮机器。稍浅的另一侧却些很日常的东西，一个军牌项链，一个笔记本。  
“James B Barnes 32557038 T42 B”  
他惦量了下那银色项链的分量，不算重。

红色笔记本被一些剪报塞成了至少两倍厚。略有污损的封面透露着时间和反复翻阅的痕迹。  
前半本都是些关于Steve的公开资料和照片，有点像跟踪狂，或是狂热追星份子，布满各种详细标记。他简单翻了过去，而后半本就几乎全是自己熟悉的手写笔迹。

“重新写起来真有点矫情和尴尬。早就过了心事都需要用笔写下的青涩年纪。但是，如果有一天我又把Steve忘记了该怎么办？这也许是个办法。”

“我记得我杀过的每一个人。甚至是和Steve统一战线的人。他是美国队长，注定我没法被光明正大的接受。关于协议的事情我们谈了很久，Steve很坚决，像以前一样不愿屈服。他说不用担心，一切都交给他处理。”

“Steve在今天学会了使用Skype。我显然比他更容易接受新鲜事物。他一直抱怨视频不够清晰，T'Challa大概有要来嘲笑我们了。”

“以前，Stevie对自己的色盲总搞不清楚状况，我常帮他把每天衣服提前搭配整理好。他有哮喘，所以我戒了烟。最近我忍不住又抽了几根，他应该没发现。消失的那段时间感觉很不好。但，没办法，回来后更糟糕。”

“我得微笑着在所有人面前去接受一些我根本没法接受的东西。我既愤怒和憎恨他的小决定，却更深爱这他绝大部分的坚定不移。所有的纠结只能自己一人独自承担。这郁结成一个翻滚的熔岩池，我会随时无征兆地爆发。我后悔和他的每一次争吵，却又控制不住自己。Steve大概会越来越厌烦我吧……  
我只知道，无论在什么时候，无论Steve做了什么，我都会原谅他，支持他。一如他曾经对我一样。因为没有人会比我更爱他。  
只是，一百年的时光竟然最终抵不过五秒。”

沿着笔记本的日期，他肆意使用着手提箱，在时间线温柔的曲线里穿梭。  
他看着他们在春天街角公园的苹果树下坐着，Steve用铅笔描绘着远处风景的轮廓线。自己在他的膝头缱绻浅睡。当那棵树被一栋新的红色砖楼取代，自己整理军装走向前线战场，对方嘟嘟囔囔满嘴抱怨着“笨蛋！”，还以最紧密的拥抱。夏季暴雨拖延了行进速度，他们在湿漉漉的军帐里亲吻拥抱做爱。酒馆里弥漫着秋天休整期的欢愉，Bucky喝着酒和姑娘聊起天。Steve则坐在一旁，整晚拒绝邀请，略有醋意地玩着纸巾。冬天时，他们告别，在那个白雪皑皑的山谷里。他们不断的相遇，告别，再相遇，再告别。时间似乎总对他们格外残忍。

所有的一切像场漫长的悲剧电影。经历了一百年的相爱与分离，伤害与承受，最后他们即使还是生活在一起，时光却再次在身体上分道扬镳，爱从心里被割裂分离。

winter soldier又回到那个公寓。天边已经开始出现日光白线。他看着在床上辗转反侧地自己，扎起自己的头发，带回面罩，轻轻拨动了转盘。  
时间：2014年4月4日  
地点：波托马克河

在漫天飞舞的黑色尘埃与粉碎金属间，Bucky蹒跚着将Steve从波托马克河中捞起，拖向岸边。作战服本身就厚重，吸附了十足水分，加之河底松软水流湍急，让超级战士有点吃力。模糊的记忆在强制语言和拳脚撞击中被微微唤醒。对方在昏迷中执拗地叫着“Bucky”。他停顿了下，确认“任务”没有生命危险后，转身准备离开。但却被回到这里的winter soldier挡住了原地。

“你想起来了！我知道你想起了Steve！”他看着自己，到底该说是过去的自己还是未来的自己，“为什么你要选择逃避！你明明那么爱他！”

“因为……现在的我，对他只会是个负担……我们都还没准备好……”

“你可以和他就这样离开，用一场战争中的死亡掩盖行踪。永远摆脱美国队长与冬日战士的虚名厄运！隐姓埋名，甚至是流浪！都好过未来的一切！如果不抓住这一刻，你们会后悔！”

“但至少，我，现在不会。”Bucky透过滴着水的头发，面无表情地看着自己，“我没有权利擅自决定他的人生。”

“拿上这个！回到你应该在的地方！”他调整好时间和坐标，递上旅行箱，“相信我！这个能帮你逃离搜捕者，不论是神盾局还是九头蛇。”

Winter Soldier蹲下身，看着还有些昏迷的Steve。  
他轻轻吻了下去。  
他回味着这个带着冰冷与泥沙味的吻。他知道这个男人为自己做的一切，更知道错过这个吻有多可惜。  
自己说的很对，他没权利在Steve昏迷时擅自改变他的一生。起身看着头顶上正坍塌的一切，Winter Soldier在泥泞的河岸留下一串脚印。  
时间本该就像这河水按照原有河道流淌下去，不被打扰。

 

时间：2019年6月12日  
地点：复仇者基地  
“HI！早上好啊！Bucky！”  
Bucky有点恍惚，记忆虽然有所恢复，但也只是部分而已。眼前，曾经的暗杀对象Fury正热情地向着自己打着招呼。

“目标是位非法穿越者，我们得把他带回来。时间是1945年9月2日。”独眼指挥官笑着，“简单小任务！我刚从印度西孟加拉邦出差回来，给他带了点大吉岭红茶作为礼物。等你回来，我们一起去找Steve。”

他有点愣神。犹豫了片刻，鬼使神差地轻轻转动拇指，把时间往前拨动了几下。  
1944年12月。  
目的地：阿尔卑斯山。  
他想从头到尾地了解这些年到底又发生了什么。  
然而，这一小小举动仅仅是在正在编织着的巨大时间结上又加速缠绕上了几层无望的死线。

Bucky靠在深棕色的木门上。左手拎着旅行箱，右手正将一瓶啤酒往嘴里送，第三只了。  
舞池的地板被时光磨损的斑驳，但护理得当，泛着沉稳柔光。黄色顶灯让夜晚里的一切倍感温暖。  
Steve和自己心爱的姑娘正拥抱着，旋转着。音乐声既微小又轻微，在耳边断断续续始终是种叨扰。那是The Carter Family的《When I'm Gone》。自己曾经在这节奏里，抬高Stevie的双手，嘲笑他该如何跟上节奏而不是接连踩中自己的脚。  
只是，这首歌已永远不再属于自己。

Perhaps you'll plant a flower  
On my poor unworthy grave  
也许你会在我简陋坟墓上种朵花

Come and sit along beside me  
When the roses nod and wave  
当这朵玫瑰在风中摇曳时  
来我身边单独坐下

Will you miss me?  
Miss me when I'm gone.  
你会想念我吗？  
当我即将离开。

Bucky面无表情地看着这一切，在心里自嘲三千遍。嘲笑自己根本就是个受虐狂，利用手提箱强迫症般一遍遍凝视这场毫无意义的光影幻象。酒精让人醉，他转身向室外走去，任由玻璃瓶从不太听话的手指尖滑落，完美落进垃圾桶。拨动起转盘，结束这段操蛋而又过久的时间旅行，回到与老朋友不断争吵的烦闷现实中去。

然而！  
转盘上的一些数字消失了！  
无法调整到2019！  
他略有慌乱，来回拨动，在夜风中瞬间酒醒。不断尝试又尝试，事实变得很清晰！  
时间结产生！  
他被困在了1944年到2014年之间！

 

时间：2019年6月12日  
地点：布鲁克林公寓  
“Fury！”Steve给老朋友开了门，神色焦急，“我正准备打电话给你！都已经半夜了，Bucky还是没回来，电话也联系不上！”  
“出了点意外，Steve……”Fury将手中的金色小礼品袋放在玄关桌上，叹着气，“我是来告诉你，他擅自更改了行动时间，把自己困在了时间结里，永远回不来了！”

“我必须去救他！”Steve声音颤抖着，眼神在地板上仓惶寻找停留点，“我得去救他，我得去救他……”  
他不断重复，像是着了魔。  
“可是我现在的身体状况……Fury！帮我一个忙！”他猛地抬起头，略显枯槁的双手死死抓住Fury的衣领。“让我回到2019年5月！我要去找战后的自己！他必须代替我去救Bucky！”

“Steve！我的老朋友！冷静！”Fury抓出他的手腕，轻松摆脱前超级英雄的双手束缚，“在这之前，你得先明白发生了什么。我们又能做些什么！虽然不太礼貌，但我得说，这个公寓让你脱离现实太久了。”

Bucky同样需要一位时间专家的帮助。  
时间：2012年5月4日  
地点：纽约市中心的一处屋顶

好在Steve曾告诉他那场战争的所有细节。  
没有人比古一更了解玩弄时间的惨痛代价。

 

===========  
TBC


	5. 不可能之事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：NC17极其轻度香烟烫伤描写

无月黑夜里的街边，二手商店橱窗里的古典落地钟指向了9:20，日期对Bucky已经根本不再重要。时间感像夜风般模糊漂浮。赌场“casino”的红字招牌在一圈黄色跑马灯间格外显眼。他摸了摸有点干瘪的口袋，径直走了进去。  
在自己彻底消失前，还有大把时光可以放纵挥霍！

玩了几圈21点，又在德州桌上肆意妄为地算计了一次皇家同花顺、两次四条和三次葫芦后，他在轮盘赌的桌边坐下。赌场给今晚的超级好运先生送来免费酒店VIP房卡和赠饮酒水，他一饮而下，点燃了这晚的第三根烟。既然手气如此之旺，何不住下来多玩几天？赌场的做庄者总有办法让人痴迷忘返。只可惜，自己在情场没有逢赌必赢的运气，只有急转直下的一败涂地。

樱桃木的圆盘上，小球在黑色红色的花格间跳跃，像只时间兔子不知道会从哪个洞里探出头。迷雾与旋转让眼底昏沉。也许是接连胜利让人再也提不起劲，也许是现实太过打击，这次他没做任何考虑，单纯凭借直觉想要押注在7和4的位置上。刚刚举起厚厚一打蓝色筹码，手腕却被身后的人用力拉扯住！

他叼着烟转头，借着酒劲正要发作，“你他妈……”  
“Bucky……”  
背光的阴影里是个身影熟悉的强壮金发男人！  
“Steve？”他有点恍惚，“我一定是喝醉了，见鬼……”  
“我们走！”几乎是在听到声音同时，胳膊被架起直接拖离绿色绒布桌面。  
"祝你们今晚都和我一样好运！”Bucky放肆叫喊着，戏谑大笑着，将满桌的战利品像雨水般洒向灯光迷乱的空气，抛向纸醉金迷的人群。

赌场的大赢家奖励房间一应俱全，阔绰宽敞。关上房门，Steve把他强行塞进套间的暗红色皮质沙发里，起身想去倒杯水。Bucky点燃了不太记得是今晚第几只的烟。心里有点酸，嘴里烟味很苦，唇间冒出的字句却依旧逞强的尖利。  
“让我看看这是谁？到底是什么时候的Steve？”他右手夹着烟笑，左手接过水杯，用湿漉漉的绿眼睛上下打量着对方。Steve穿着自己没怎么见过的灰白色开领套头衫，针织纹路紧绷在他可以开火车的前胸，显得更大了。

“没见过你抽这么多烟……”他略有皱眉。  
“我一直都抽，只是你以前有哮喘，我就戒了。”回答地轻描淡写。

“感觉还好吗？我得带你回去。”Steve在Bucky大腿间膝下的花格地毯上半蹲下来，抬手抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“不可能！”他脸色暗沉了下去，侧脸躲开对方的手，不愿意去承认反复穿越导致头脑昏沉，“古一详细告诉了我，陷在时间结里的人，自己永远都走不出去！你没法直接带我回到2019，胡乱尝试只会让时间结缠绕地更紧。”

“Fury说有个办法……未来的Steve也告诉了我他的计划。只是，我得自己做选择……”  
“那个老头？做不到的！我们之间还有什么没发生过？而且，我疲倦了，Steve！”Bucky将大口烟吐在对方脸上，“终有一天，你会讨厌那个无理吵闹的男人，说不定早就开始讨厌了。而我也没法面对那个闪亮的戒指。没必要互相折磨。你过好你自己的人生，不也挺好？”

Steve低头没再继续话题。Bucky稍有摇晃，扶着靠背站了起来。对方起身避让，却被Bucky顺势推坐在对面的沙发上。他将烟叼在嘴里，开始慢慢脱去自己的衣服。外套就让重力帮个小忙掉落在地。有些微醉的手指让衬衫纽扣洞眼变得莫名窄小，花费了更长时间，折磨恼人。上衣敞开着挂在胸前，他在金属皮带头的脆响声里，用醉醺醺的眼睛看着 Steve鼓鼓囊囊的胯下。又弯腰将烟放在边几的水晶烟灰缸上，在对方身前跪了下来。

“按2019年6月算，我们也至少5年多没做过了吧……也不对，之前穿越时和你搞过一次……但那对你而言只是过去。”他低头解着Steve的皮带，嘲笑着自己的自言自语，“时间真他妈一团糟，到不如做.爱来的简单实际！”

双手扣在对方膝盖，用牙齿和舌头咬开对方裤子的纽扣，隔着白色薄布舔舐起来。Steve没反对。内裤被津涎弄得湿润而半透明，那已经肿胀的大家伙轮廓显现。在彻底拉开裤边的瞬间，更加精神的跳动了一下。Bucky嗤笑了一声，将口舌覆盖下去。阴茎缓慢滑进自己的喉咙，内壁被充满，实体化的温热牵动着神经密集的唇舌。  
他太想念这种感觉了。

沿着脊柱的酥麻感，将手指插进自己的后穴。那里微微颤抖，已经有些湿润，透露着不愿等待的心急。而Steve就在自己上方微微喘息，一手捧住自己的下巴，一手插进黑色头发里。随着吮吸挑弄，对方沿着发丝将自己拉得更近，腰跨也挺进地凶狠起来。这让Bucky稍稍放松了点一直收紧着肌肉的下颚，他的前液和自己的涎液就顺着嘴角胡乱流出来。前面的口被充满着，顺从的打开喉咙，后面的口被自己翻搅扩张。Bucky没法控制自己不发出呜咽地呻吟。

在不断冲击深喉的抽动后，Steve射在了自己嘴里。他把还未得到满足Bucky从地上拉起，跨坐在自己的大腿上，用手温柔照顾着他的小淘气。

“抱歉。确实……太久没做过了……”  
这句话让Bucky笑起来，并主动将整个身子压向对方送上吻。他的嘴里烟味苦涩，酒精呛喉，更有对方的浑浊咸腥。收紧大腿肌肉，将自己抬起。他单手楔住Steve的肩膀，一手扶住那发烫的肉棒，抵在穴口。  
“别太勉强……”Steve看着自己的阴茎被收缩着逐渐吞入。  
淫荡地扭动起腰，反复抬落自己的屁股。在欲望的纺车里，在线轴上贪婪缠绕。

“拿烟头烫我！”在疯狂呻吟的间隙里他大喊着。  
“Bucky……”Steve有点迟疑，“那会弄伤你……”  
“给我快点！”  
烧灼感很强烈，但更强烈的快感湮没大部分疼痛。  
“用点力，Steve……我也是超级士兵，不是什么姑娘！”  
他只感到有一个烫的点在自己屁股上做着标记。Steve的力道沿着疼痛传导裸露肌肤上，在提醒此时此刻在投怀送抱做些什么淫弥的事情。  
是的。自己总会属于Steve。但，他却不再属于自己……  
自己真实个笨蛋！何必在矫揉造作地去想这些？  
享受当下吧！

殷勤地扭动腰肢，沉醉在厮摩快感和Steve的低声喘息里。在臀瓣与下腹冲撞的靡靡水声中，后穴加倍撕绞着对方。整个身体向后弓起，当对方用齿隙用力咬了一下自己的坚挺乳头，他缴械投降，瞬间射了出来。

Steve的肉刀依旧坚挺，坚硬的玩意操得自己湿滑松软。还没来得及在喘息里调整会呼吸，对方就掐住自己的臀肉，直接站立抱起。重力的下坠感和悬空无依靠的慌张，让Bucky的双腿瞬间加倍用力缠住对方的腰，上半身更完全贴合了上去。  
“不行！太深了！”他失声叫喊起来。

穿过套间的弯曲门廊，步伐的抖动正巧顶在那个点上，几乎让他昏厥过去。Steve把他放在了床上。那里就一直这么连接着，抽动着。敏感点被摩擦碾压，持续不断的快感冲击着大脑，Bucky终于完全崩溃地哭起来。

“慢慢我就会成为时间结里的幽灵，既属于这里的每个时间点，又不属于真正属于任何一个……”他有点分不清，自己到底是因为被对方操得太爽而产生生理性的眼泪，还是心里的一个别扭防洪线被对方撞开了。

“我也会害怕……Steve……”泪水沿着眼角滑落，“我害怕……再次忘记你。”

“时间结外的时间线也会慢慢断裂，从2019年6月12日开始回溯崩塌……不知道什么时候我就会彻底从你的世界里消失了。”  
“所以，我来了。那种事情我必须要阻止它发生！”他更加用力，节奏也更快，“就像我要从瓦坎达的灰烬中找回你！从苛刻条约的间隙里赦免你！从罗马尼亚的安全屋带回你！无论什么代价！”

在呜咽哭泣与兴奋呻吟里，他们达到了高潮。Steve又向内顶住停留了片刻，确保一切都完全留在Bucky的身体里。

 

  
“会有吗？”Bucky靠在床头，又点了根烟。窗外已经开始变亮。酒店服务员清理房间时大概会很崩溃，从沙发到床榻，到处都是爱液痕迹。  
“什么？”  
“我存在的痕迹……从未来消失，但你的心里会有吗？还是说也会一同消失，被忘记？”  
“即使我一无所有，我也会有你！”Steve侧过头，从下方看着他。  
“骗子！”他笑起来，“我居然现在才发现，正直的美国队长就是个会甜言蜜语的骗子！”

“Bucky，你大概也知道了。”steve平躺着，将双手垫在脑后，“唯一的办法是，找一个我们俩都不曾出现的时间点，做一件在任何时间线都从未发生过，也绝对不可能发生的事情，创造一条全新的时间线。顺着这条线，你才有可能回到未来……”

“你想干什么！”Bucky警觉起来。  
“那个戒指……”

一瞬间，Bucky明白了Steve要干什么。他的想法，自己总是第一个知道。用一个吻和对方分享起这口干涩的烟草。在晨间的阳光里，再次坐上对方的腹部。

就如同古一说的那样，从来就没有什么改变过去，只有时间的等价交换，和玩弄时间的惩罚而已。

 

\-------------  
TBC


	6. 等价交换

Bucky突然明白，结局从自己幻化为灰时就已经注定了。就像古一在纽约的楼顶告诉自己的原则，像fury在布鲁克林的公寓里告诉Steve的现实，像Steve回到战后找到Steve的计划。

时间：2019年4月26日  
地点：基地不远处的湖边  
“Bucky怎么不见了？”  
Steve掂了下手中的锤子和宝石箱子。出发前，他在黄绿树荫里寻找回到自己身边不久的挚爱身影。  
Sam叹了口气，叉着双手，“他刚刚不还在帮你换量子战服？几秒没见到而已。”  
“每次分别他一定会当面告别，有点奇怪……”队长没看他，回头向湖边扫视过去。  
“真受不了你们……”猎鹰咕哝了一声。

一个突然出现的身影打断了他们的谈话。老人径直走向站在传送器前的自己，眼神焦急而坚毅，“你得代替我去救他！否则他永远也回不来！”  
他无视猎鹰阻拦的双手，对着高台上年轻的自己大喊着，尽管呼吸急促却又声嘶力竭，“你要尽快找到他！把他带到1945年。然后……然后，你……要直接结束这段关系！和他彻底分手!”  
“什么？嗨！这位老先生，我得承认你出现的瞬间我以为看到了几十年后的Steve。但是连我都知道。Steve主动跟Bucky分手？那不可能，比撕我翅膀还难！”Sam用食指点了点自己脑袋。在他看来，这个突然出现的老人可能是从化灰刚刚恢复，有点神志不清。  
“事实上，Bucky撕起来很轻松……别浪费我们的时间，Sam。”老人的面无表情像极了嘲讽。  
“等等！你怎么会知道!”

年轻的Steve用疑惑眼神回头向Banner确认，对方给了个肯定的点头，是的，他来自未来。  
老人继续说起来，“Bucky之所以不在这，是因为他被困在了时间节里。节外的时间已经开始由远及近地坍塌。从我身边消失后，你们所在的时间点也开始受影响。”  
他像是在祈求自己，“你就是我！所以你比他们都明白，我永远不可能拿Bucky的安全开玩笑！”

“你得在五秒的时间里，用过去几十年美国队长的英雄人生，去换他回来！”

他越过Sam走到自己买面前，递上手提箱，“拿上这个。科技发展速度总是超出我们的认识。”

“Banner，请帮我私人小忙。”他攥紧了皮箱，对年老的自己微笑着，“这个交换的代价，不足挂齿！他一定会回来！否则这场战争毫无意义！”

 

时间：1945年9月2日  
地点：S.S.R.临时办公室，新泽西军事基地

巡逻人员擦身而过，Steve紧紧钳着Bucky的手臂，一边压低着帽檐。基地每个人都很忙碌，战后重整工作繁杂而紧张。利用穿过来来往往的运兵车做掩护，他们走进对面的地下设施通道里。

两人侧身进入一个小隔间。一墙之隔，百叶窗的间隙里，他的姑娘正忙碌着整理文件。作为神盾局的前身，S.S.R.在战后负责接纳大批德国科学家，基地的工作重心也配合着调整。这可绝对不是轻松的活。

Steve看着她，Bucky看着Steve，就像许多年前在那个小酒馆一样。被两人炽热气场排除在外一样。到头来，自己还是多余的那个。如果Steve一直是自己的小Stevie该有多好？像属于自己的泰迪熊，可以被牢牢抱在怀里，谁也没法夺取。他包括善良在内的一切只有自己知晓，而不会像现在——超级英雄的光芒吸引来无数饶人蝶蝇。而下一秒，他又为自己这个私心黑暗的想法羞耻苦笑起来。也正是因为自己的私心，擅自更改了任务事件，才会有这一切无法挽回的事情。

“就到这里吧……时间很合适。1945年9月2日，二战结束的日子。你在冷冻仓，我在海底。说来讽刺，我们付出生命为之奋斗，却都没未亲历胜利之日这个时间点。而接下来……”  
Steve的心剧烈颤抖，即将说出的话像块烧红的烙铁在喉头烧灼剧痛，“Bucky，感谢你一百年来的陪伴，我依然爱你。但是，就在这里结束，我们分手吧……”

他没做任何停顿，深深低下头，摆弄起手提箱，慌不择路地继续着，“拿上我的旅行箱，回到我出发的2019年4月。未来的我会在那里等你，再和你一起回到属于你们的未来。而我，”Steve从口袋掏出一个闪亮圆环，“而我，还有只舞。”

“这是给她戒指？”Bucky的声音有些颤抖。  
Steve没否认，“我们之间永远不可能发生的事情，我绞尽脑汁也想不出来。未来的我告诉了我他的答案，就是我抛弃你，选择别人……为了挽救你的未来，我必须得这么做。”

“应有此报，”Bucky几乎有点站不稳，他后退到门边，将全身的重量压了下去，“都是我的私心，都是我的错！我不该重新出现在你面前！不该在罗马尼亚犹豫……不该……妄图去改变一切！”  
“不，bucky。从一开始，就全是我的私心埋下了恶果！妄图改变一切的明明是我！”

Steve让Steve认识到了残酷的事实真相，就如同古一告诉Bucky的一样。  
改变结局的时间旅行根本不存在!  
自己费尽心机所做的，只是在与时间卑躬屈膝的谈判里，自以为是地更换了交易筹码而已！  
得到一些，必然失去一些。

为了父子般的责任，女儿失去了亲生父亲。神明复仇再多次也换不回最爱的弟弟。撕裂再多金属女巫找不回人造伴侣。有人与内心怪物妥协绥靖，有人得到完满家庭，而有人却长眠谷底。  
大部分人找回的幸福，实则小部分人的成倍失去。

“我找回了你，却又必须换种方式失去。”  
Steve再次低下头，他害怕哪怕只是一瞬间的眼神交汇，就会动摇割伤自己和对方的决心。他只能用不停的言语和动作，强迫自己去忽略震耳欲的心跳，和Bucky崩溃边缘的绿眼睛。  
“至少，在那个未来我们还在彼此身边。至少在那个未来……我能看得到你，触摸到你。会看见你的喜怒哀乐，听见你的愤愤不平……”

“在我化成灰烬时，我们就该放弃……”Bucky的语气出乎意料地平静，但泪水就顺着眼睛默不作声地流着。

“我做不到!Bucky!我怎么可能放下？”Steve激动起来，他紧紧抱住对方，“度过几十年冰冻的我，经历无数次洗脑的你，都不会忘记彼此。这五年多的时间比不上空调航母上的一记重拳来的记忆深刻，又有什么能力冲淡丝毫失去你的噩梦？

“我像Sam一样参加了PTSD互助小组。在战场的失败后，总得做点什么。用美国队长的微笑着给他们安慰，成了失败者唯一的意义。有天，一个组员对我说。他试图开始一段新感情，但在和新男友第一次外出就餐约会时，面对刚刚上来的沙拉，他们都沉默着低头哭起来。我明白他的感受，每次我坐在餐桌前都会想起你。”

“有时回基地，我会看到Nat在哭。说实话，我很羡慕她……我也想找个人，在他面前哭泣，告诉他我有多想念你……”他拍拍对方的背，重新直起身，“但是，美国队长不可以。”

Steve把Bucky手中的箱子轻轻夺走，靠墙放下。换而把自己的塞进呆滞在那里的Bucky手中。双手覆盖在对方冰冷的手背上，用指间力道，强迫着带动对方的指腹，调整最后一个转盘。

“Bucky，对别人只是没那么容易，对我们是完全不可能!为了他人也好，为了这星盾的责任也罢。但你始终是我最大的私心!我想要你回来!回来我身边，不管以任何一种方式!”

“而现在，我正在亲手送你离开我……Bucky你知道这有多难。但是，求你相信我，在任何时空，任何宇宙，我都爱着你。像你爱着我那样一直爱你！只到时间线的尽头！”  
“till the end of the time line.”

Bucky没说话。他用颤抖的声音哼唱了几句完全走了调的歌。还是那支歌。  
will you miss me？  
miss me when I'm gone.  
你还会想我吗？  
当我即将离去。

时间总是捉弄人，这次，他们甚至连一个像样的告别吻都没有。

时间：2019年4月26日  
地点：基地不远处的湖边  
“好了，我们得把‘包裹’们都送回去。”博士摆弄着机器。

“Hi，Steve！再见了！”Bucky眼泪在眼眶中打转，刚刚Steve送别了自己，仅仅几秒后，自己得亲自与他告别，“我知道你要做什么。刚才，我没来得及告诉你，我也爱你。till the end of the time line.”

 

时间：2019年6月12日  
地点：布鲁克林公寓  
他盯着天花板上的圆灯，短时间联系跳跃让光线变得有点眩晕。Bucky扶着年长的Steve在餐椅上坐下，自己摊坐一边。  
“我没事，没你和Sam想象的那么虚弱。”  
“为什么不早点告诉我一切……”  
“你会自责，认为这个结果是自己的错。”Steve叹着气，“而且……其实也一直没有机会。我想等你稍稍冷静下来后，再和你好好谈谈。”

Steve苦笑起来，“事实是，明明是我的私心……”  
“Peggy她……”Bucky犹豫了，还是问出了缠绕心头的问题。

“那个戒指其实是为你准备的……”他苦笑起来，“我自私的以为，经历了那么多折磨这次怎么说也应该是最后一个难关了吧。难道上帝还觉得我们间的考验不够？事实上……我只是完成了一支舞，并没有去求婚……我不想再提……她是个好姑娘，我不该利用她。”

Steve起身在餐边柜里翻动了一下，回来时手掌间有一枚戒指，和他手上一样的款式。  
苍老的手将他的金属手臂抬起，轻轻带上。尺寸意外得合适。  
Bucky活动了下指关节，发出金属摩擦的校准音，“你一定觉得我是个傻瓜……”  
“我们不一直都是对方的傻瓜吗？”Steve略显无奈地憋嘴笑了下，“答应我，我们都别再做任何时间旅行，别再做傻事！”

他们俩沉默着看着对方，像看着被荒废了的百年时光  
，像看着换来的短短五秒叹息。橱柜的木色很温暖，水杯折射的光线很缓慢。

等价交换。  
不论在物质世界还是量子领域，无所谓科学抑或魔法，这个神圣定律穿透任何宇宙膜，无视一切场力。它是把悬于头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，惩罚试图获得上天偏爱恩宠的私心。

不知道什么时候门铃突然响了，俩人都略有尴尬地回过神。Bucky立刻起身开门。Fury一手举着金色小礼品袋，一手提着盒蛋糕出现在门口。  
“hi，看我给你们拿了点什么？”他晃了晃小手提纸袋，“印度出差带回的大吉岭顶级红茶，还有Hill塞给我的蛋糕！”  
不但没有立刻得到热情回应，屋内的人似乎都红着眼眶，“发生了什么？我来得不是时候？”  
“不会，”Bucky擦了擦眼角，露齿而笑，“Steve刚刚提起了以前的大糗事，我们俩都笑得太过火。”  
“我对超级英雄的传奇历史可是非常热衷，”局长笑出声，侧身急忙挤进门里，“红茶加蛋糕，刚刚好。你的一个故事绝对能让寇Coulson心甘情愿放弃休假！Steve，老朋友，快给我讲讲！”  
“我和Bucky的故事？那用我剩下的一生都讲不完。”

他抬头看着Bucky，俩人都苦笑起来。

 

time game over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇不长，算是完成自己的私心，写一个自己版本的fixA4结局。  
> 可以和我另一篇文“全世界欠你一个葬礼”一起食用。主题是类似的，为达到个人小目的玩弄时间，最后一定是需要牺牲的悲剧。  
> 我认为从一开始Steve决定用时间旅行的方式拯救bucky就埋下了祸根，就注定不会有好结局。他们的分道扬镳是种惩罚或交换，更是太在乎对方的矛盾结果。Steve永远都不可能放弃Bucky。  
> A4是个过于商业化的路人粉向作品，不值得再提。  
> 我心爱的CP还可以嗑至少70年呢。  
> 感谢你的阅读，下回见。

**Author's Note:**

> 时空穿越设备是手提箱，这借用了《前目的地》的设定。整个故事在a4后就写了大纲，一直没空写。千年契约那篇快完结了，因此拿出来正式开坑。写关于时间循环的故事真是让人头秃，只希望自己设定的bug不会太大。  
> 另，感谢美索太太科普了掉火车的合理时间，再次感谢！


End file.
